Come What Might...
by Poetical-Personality
Summary: Read and you shall find out.......


~Come What Might....  
  
.....I will Love you, my playing poet-turned   
  
act-tour, in EVERY Enchantedly-Enhanced Way, with:  
  
A light of de-light to Spite the d**n-Dreaded Duke of a Stupid, though he would like to think of it as Studded, Fluke!!!  
  
  
  
This is my *First* Fan-o-Fiction-Fraction FULL of MR~Broe Action:   
  
As they are the main attraction of affectionate-attention!  
  
I've thought about writing this story immediately after seeing some of thee movie for the first time!  
  
It is really one of those rare, rich movies you have to watch the WHOLE-Way through!  
  
  
  
Sorry if I spoil some of thee moving-movie for you,  
  
though in this chapter I won't do much of that:  
  
Along with tha next, new~few of my other, upcoming chapters.  
  
  
  
Will tell you when things get true to thee scenes, all tha in-betweens and such!   
  
  
  
And, as a matter of fact:  
  
The Musical~Movie is great,  
  
And won't mine the fact that you are late  
  
  
  
*Not that it ever could or would, anyway :*  
  
  
  
So go out & 'n' rent it,  
  
Your money spent WILL be Worth It!  
  
If you decidingly-do like musicals, even in thee slightest way,  
  
or Romance and Love-Dance!~!  
  
  
  
Just to note:  
  
  
  
--Chloe got through her cancer,  
  
In thee end.  
  
  
  
We fendfully tend,  
  
That she has wittily, wondorouSLY won! :  
  
As we all knew.   
  
She'd pull through, with Brady's Heart:  
  
Whom he gave to her from tha start,  
  
driving her not to direly & dead-edly depart his shaken-ah~waken world by death!  
  
  
  
Thee Delicate~Angelic Isabella was on their side,  
  
Handing them both a stride of Up-lifted» and Godly-gifted pride:  
  
NOT Willing of wanting to keep hidden,  
  
nor wrongfully-forbidden nor Rashingly-ridden!!  
  
  
  
Her friends were there,  
  
While she was in thee hopitalic-hospital:  
  
Direly in need of some Tylen-null!  
  
  
  
She is done,  
  
As is thee cancer!:  
  
!Has delightedly~dissappered!  
  
But,  
  
It did go on for Far TOO Long:  
  
That will end this song!  
  
  
  
A, bliss full of love-key singly `Moulin Rouge'; Styled-lull, memory passed and flaskly-flashed across their faces.  
  
  
  
Both were transported back to a "Not so very special day":  
  
Without a pay-paved de-lay,  
  
that once-happened in late May!  
  
Terriffull-ly today:  
  
In a maraculous way!   
  
  
  
!That's right!  
  
Though not typically trite,  
  
No parties for us two, tonight!  
  
  
  
We are going to bed,  
  
need to be sleep-fed!  
  
Two singing-souls sent and bitterly bent,  
  
and severely our voices are spent:  
  
No need or time to rent!!  
  
  
  
A dire day has 'Come What May',  
  
And we, being Brady and Chloe, as well as Christian and Satine ~&~ would   
  
Spectatcular! Spectacular!-ly say!  
  
Of radiating and galor-ious pay:  
  
We hope you enjoyed of Sing-aLONG Show,  
  
but now we are tired's foe!  
  
  
  
BOTH:  
  
So, Good-bye, Audios! Adieu!!  
  
That God this Moo-ulin Rouge play is over:  
  
Let us abidely sway towards our little 'lovuerly-lounged' loft,  
  
Of a home~ier that of a 'home-sweet-home' & knida house!  
  
!How I Wish you will soon become by Stunning Spouse!   
  
  
  
Braid, I'm tired!!!  
  
Have had enough Admired-ring and  
  
singing~swing!  
  
Bring me home!!!!  
  
  
  
*He give he an 'Duh! I know' look,  
  
she quickly catches and sly-lee replies, with a bitter-giddy of glee, truthfully:  
  
  
  
Oh-kay!  
  
Stupid revelation,   
  
Of NON-Elation:  
  
To my eye's DE-Gray-shion and flatation!  
  
  
  
*As she says this her eyes slip shut,  
  
and she falls into Brady's now-stunned arms,   
  
much like Satine's Post-Seductive Scene Sequence,  
  
Hence...   
  
Minus thee whole, not painted nor dainted, fainting part, he Begun:  
  
  
  
Chlo, wake up:  
  
So ya can take off that d**n make-up! ,  
  
  
  
*cringes*  
  
  
  
and be Un-Artificial as I know thee both of us are!  
  
You my guiding-gliding star:  
  
Our voices sing thee 'Love Song' of you and me   
  
F A R Reachingly and Teachingly,  
  
though NOT Preachingly,  
  
but rather Peacefully!  
  
  
  
*He scooped her up in his arm, without hurting harm or at-all-alarm:  
  
She was quite charmed,  
  
actually*  
  
  
  
*He looked at her slouched-still-houette,  
  
and could feel her sleepily relaxed in his arms:  
  
He was her tender-tea-and-comfy-couch tonight!*  
  
  
  
*Night Braid, my 'loverly' love*  
  
  
  
!!Good night to you too!  
  
  
  
*He then blew her head a flight-tedly-delightfull fine-rimmed, and NOT merely skimmed, kiss,  
  
how he wish it was on her lips!*  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Nicole 


End file.
